Gotta torture e'm all
by Sakura Hakumei
Summary: helllo im back and with a new game just send in the reviews and watch the magic! so LET THE TOTURE BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello everyone blazekin

Blazekin: and welcome to the.

Audience: Gotta torture e'm all

Me: yes and welcome to the show an-

Paul: queen anime ash's here

Me: crap! He'll eat all the food

Kenny: no he won't Adanna you need to stop being mean

Me: …

Me: …

Me: … what did you just say?

Kenny: that's your name right Adanna

Paul: you FOOL her name must never be mentioned! Now shell go on a rampage and kill us all!

Me: oh no I won't that's too mean

Everyone: phew

Me: But I hate Kenny sooooo

Kenny: (gulps)

Me: diiieeeeeeee Kenny come to me my Pokémon!

All Pokémon: mam yes mam attacccccccccck

Kenny: (dies)

Me: yay and yes my mystery name is revealed

Dawn you guys do realize that you used a page on Microsoft already right

Me: shit! Any ways here are the rules

1. There are no rules!

2. Anything goes

3. All characters killed shall be revived when needed or has a dare if it's a dare that last for a chap they turn back to do dare then continue doing so.

4. I strongly allow Yaoi and Yuri and boy/girl I have nothing against any shipping except for

Penguin and palletshipping and I will allow but dislike againstshipping

So have fun with your reviews!


	2. what!

_I am seen sitting in the emo corner and crying emo tears while my faithful blaziken is prodding me to cheer up_

Ash: hey blaziken what's wrong with Adanna

Blaziken: she's in the emo corner because there is only one review

Kenny: shouldn't it Paul be sitting there

Me: Paul I'm too depressed to do anything so here's blaziken my Rayquaza and some weapons of mass destruction go nuts.

Paul: *smiles evilly* with pleasure come on guys *pulls out a-k47 heat seeking rocket launcher and stun gun and sets them both to Kenny* we've got some killing to do

Ash: is setting the weapons to Kenny even possible Paul

Paul: no but this is the anime world so I don't give a damn!

Kenny: oh shit

_Paul gives chase to Kenny and kills him slowly and painfully_

Blaziken: Paul stop killing Kenny! Kenny don't insult Paul Adanna thinks he's awesome so she will kill you

Kenny: she's emo right now she can't do a thing

May: but

Kenny: not now may!

_Everyone is arguing and finally may snaps_

May: SHUT UP

_Everyone shuts up _

May: if Adanna is emo then who will host the show

Me: that's why I'm emo there's ONLY ONE REVIEW

Blaziken: you just put it up yesterday give this stuff some time.

May: strange I thought like all the other evil authors she would use this to torture us all

Me: * gets up from emo corner and smiles evilly*

Drew: you FOOL now no ones safe

Mew: I hear ya

_Everyone is staring at mew until I break the silence_

Me: hi mew

Mew: hi Adanna

Paul: you know a Pokémon!

Me: YES YOU DIMWITS CAN YOU READ the sign says gotta torture e'm all so Pokémon can be tortured

Everyone: oooooooooohhhhhhhhh

Me: but here are the rules

Paul: I thought there where no rules

Me: well in general yea but the one and only rule is no dare that kills, hurt, change or mentally scar my blaziken but my blaziken can do that to you guys

Blaziken: cause I'm special

Ash: but why

Me: ya knowhow you love your Pikachu

Ash: yeah he's my first Pokémon

Me well blaziken was my first Pokémon had him in ruby version traded him to emerald then used pal park to put him in pearl

Everyone who's a girl: awwwwwwwwwwww that's so sweet

Everyone's who a guy: wow that thing must be super strong!

Me: thank you and yep he's my strongest Pokémon

Dawn: you still haven't done the dares Adanna

Me: oh shit you're right

This is from pikachugirl2

Okay...um...

Make Ash kill Misty then go and make out with Pikachu. :D

Then make Paul wear a ballerina's tutu...

And finally get Dawn to use May as a trampoline. That'd be kind of funny...

Me: ash kill misty

Ash: WITH WHAT!?

Me: what do I look like a weapons expert use her mallet for revenge on all those times she pounded you

Ash: *takes mallet and smiles evilly* ITS MY TIME TO BE THE PUNCER AND YOU THE PUNCHING BAG MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: riiiiiigggghhht anyways Paul you have to *shudders* wear a ballerinas tutu and I'm adding on sing girlfriend

Paul: I HAVE TO WHAT!

Me: its only for till the end of the chapter!

Paul: fine where's the changing room

Me: down the hall to left

Paul: * walks away*

Ash: I KILLED MISTY! MWUHAHAHA

Me: yay for you now make out with Pikachu

Pikachu: what!

Ash: WHAT!

Me: you heard me now mew

Mew: on it go psychic!

_Ash and Pikachu are hypnotized and begin to make _

Me: okay 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 35, 45, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60 and stop!

Mew: okay!

_Ash and Pikachu stop _

Ash: YOU SICK WOAMAN!

Pikachu: YEAH YOURE MENTALLY INSANE

Me: it was a dare! Any ways here's Paul now

Ash: why is he in a tutu?

Me: here read this

_Ash reads ands laughs_

Ash: OMG you have to sing girlfriend but to who

Me: no one now sing Paul sing!

_Paul starts singing_

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm a motherfuckin princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

Everyone: *rofltao*

Me: that was ssssooo funny! Now dawn use may as a trampoline!

May-n-dawn: WHAT!

Me: you heard me *straps may to a trampoline frame* now dawn START JUMPNG! And while your at it sing carameldansen

Blaziken: oh god not that

Dawn: *starts jumping on May and starts to sing*

Women are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how.  
Come and try,  
Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)

So come and move your hips sing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

Owah-owah-ah-oh

Dance to the beat,  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and learn  
it is time for prancing,  
now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

From Sweden to U.K., we will bring our song.  
Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong  
they have heard,  
this means all around the world.

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
Now come on and move your hips singing

Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and learn  
it is time for prancing,  
now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and learn  
it is time for prancing;  
now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Music break

O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

so come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and learn  
it is time for prancing;  
now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and learn  
it is time for prancing;  
now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Me: this has gone on long enough but remember

Everyone: READ AND RVIEW!


	3. FINALLY!

Me: hi everyone I'm Adanna and welcome to

Audience: GOTTA TORTURE E'M ALL!!!!

Blazekin: we're back we're better than ever and where here in our new STATE OF THE ART TORTURE STUDIO! Complete with weapons, rabid fan girls, chemicals, pit traps and a whole lot of illegal shit!

Paul: YAY ILEGALL SHIT! *eyes look creepy*

Kenny: uhh Adanna shouldn't you do something Paul's freaking me out!

Me: what's the worst that can happen?

Reggie: he'll enslave humanity like he did when he was 6!

Everyone: O.O

Paul: no I didn't just all of sinnoh!

Everyone: O.O x2

_Paul is now seen holding a pokeball _

Me: what the hell is that?

Paul: my world domination Pokémon *opens it* see

_All of a sudden a small shinx appears and meows _

Kenny: is that all you got a shinx those things suck!

Paul: you'll be sorry shinx attack!

Reggie: NO YOU FOOL THATS THE SHINX HE MUTATED!

_The shinx is now seen with sharp, teeth claws and a four point mace tail that is really sharp and is the size of reggiegigas _

Kenny: oh shit

Shinx: Must. Destroy. Kenny.

Paul: operation rule the world!

Me: oh no ya don't meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww!

Mew: ya QueenAnime

Me: get rid of the shinx will ya

Mew: okay *eats sugar* I'm ready!

_Mew is now proceeding to challenge the shinx but quickly gets the snot beaten out of him _

Me: well that was a waste of time Kenny you do it!

Kenny: with what power look at the size of that thing! *points*

Me: JUST DO IT!

Kenny: okay!

_Kenny now tries but epically fails to defeat the shinx _

Me: I'm bored we've got to get going leaf my fingers hurt could you do it?

Leaf: okey doeky *snaps fingers*

Shinx: *disappears*

Me: PAUL GO SIT IN THE CORNER!

Paul: yes Adanna *sits in corner*

Blaziken: in case if by now reader your wondering WTF!? Paul has always wanted take over the world it was in a special episode

Me: coughwemadeitupcough

Reggie: Kenny from now on you have to watch your back

Kenny: why

Reggie: that shinx is programmed to kill if doesn't succeed it will be back and will keep trying

Me: but it already did

Reggie: oh

Paul: but it will be back the remotes broken

Kenny: shit

Me: I don't care here are the dares this is from Plumalchemyst

Plumalchemyst

Hi I dare all the boys to go jump in the stream of the drown girl (look up

Ranma 1/2 if you don't know)

Me: well go on JUMP YOU GUYS!

_All of the boys jump which then turns them into girls _

All the boys: WTF

Ash: change us back!

Me okay fine I UNDO THE CURSE OF THE DROWNED GIRL!

_All the boys except for one change back_

Paul: wtf I'm still a girl!

_Paul has long lavender hair with anime feminine style eyes and a slender body with a blue and black polo shirt and a blue and black pleated skirt _

Me: well don't look at me *pauses* oh no this must be the work of …. MEW! GET DOWN HERE!

Mew: whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt I'm tired!

Me: I don't care change Paul back!

Mew: but I didn't do it!

Brock: who cares girl Paul is hot!

Everyone: O.O WTF!?!

Paul: I'm scared

Ash: well what now

Me: well moving on here's the next dare

Monkie

SHAVE ALLTHE GIRLS XD

Me: well since Paul is a girl she has to do it too

Paul: what that's not fair

All the girls: RUN!

Me: get back here sneasal!

_A sneasal appears _

Sneasal: yeah?

Me: use fury swipes on all the girls

_Sneasal proceeds to use fury swipes on the girl's hair _

Dawn: my beautiful hair!

Me: stop whining your hair will grow back until then BALD PEOPLE PICTURES! * takes a lot of pictures*

Paul: how dare you and why!

Me: so I can make money this stuff isn't free ya know

Blaziken: its starts out with the reviews which we complete then whatever is done is ether taken a picture of or video taped which is sold and the stuff we need is paid for and repeated

Paul: so if there no reviews then the show is canceled

Me: yep

Kenny: IF YOU REVIEW-

Me: but without this show there'd be no Kenny torture

Paul: PLEASE REVIEW TO TORTURE KENNY! OR ELSE THE SHINX WILL FIND YOU!

Me: I wonder what did happen to that thing?

_As if on cue a cry of chhuuuuu could be heard and the shinx stumbled out stunned _

Me: da hell?

Paul: is that a raichu?

Me: sparky-chu!

Raichu: I told you to stop calling me that! Its bolt!

Me: no its sparky-chu!

Raichu: bolt!

Me: spark – wait where going off track and story is already six pages!

Paul: my shinx you killed its logic circuits! Its become a psychopath!

Psychotic shinx: must .destroy .KENNY! *looks at Tracey* Kenny?

Me: yes that's Kenny!

Shinx: destroy Kenny!

_Do I really need to explain I think we all know that poor Tracey Died? coughnoonecarescough_

Kenny: well what now?

Me: smiles

Blaziken: oh no .SAY IT!

Me: RANDONM SINGING TIME!

One way or another by Blondie

One way or another I'm goanna find ya  
I'm goanna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm goanna win ya  
I'm goanna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm goanna see ya  
I'm goanna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm goanna meetcha, I'm goanna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around

One way or another I'm goanna find ya  
I'm goanna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm goanna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm goanna see ya  
I'm goanna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm goanna meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

One way or another I'm goanna lose ya  
I'm goanna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm goanna lose ya, I'm goanna trick ya  
One way or another I'm goanna lose ya  
I'm goanna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm goanna lose ya  
I'm goanna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

One way or another I'm goanna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm goanna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm goanna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
[repeat until fade]

Me: yay funs well we gotta wrap this up I promised myself since SCHOOL IS NOW CLOSED FOR A WEEK! To get as many stories and updates as possible

Blaziken: so….

Everyone: SEE YA AND MAKE SURE TO READ-N-REVIEW!

Paul: OR FEEL THE WRATH OF THE EVIL SHINX!


	4. IM BACK OH YEAH!

_A girl is seen riding a rapidash over hill in a bag is a stack of papers with writing on them the girl then gets off the rapidash and calls out a mantine she swims some distance until she you can see a large island then calling out a dragonite she flies to a dome like structure on the island then she runs to it and finally after collapsing in the doorway she pulls herself in only to be revealed as TheQueenofAnime herself!_

Me: I'M !

_all of the guests on the island begin to run out_

Paul: what the hell Adanna where have you frigging been?

Ash: I almost died of hunger, plus we where attacked by rabid fans at least 6 times

Me: I know I know but I have some things I need to say

Paul: *gasps* don't tell me your killing us off like animals!

Me: what? No my laptop crashed and I lost everything that's what happened! Plus school work kept killing me!

Dawn: so we're back in business

Me: yep

Blaziken: oh you have no idea how worried I was but what about that new story? Shining stars

Me: meh it can wait until then here's the dares from Hiro2258

_XDDD man this is oen of the funniest fanfics ive ever read! its genius! XD you made my day *evil grin* next you should have a 7 minutes in the closet thing via spin the bottle and have it for both guys AND girls hehe...ultimate torture XD (ok maybe not but im just saying..im a guy adn some torture is fun to read about. but still jsut throwing the idea out) hehe good luck with the rest of it! XD_

Paul: why do I get an ominous feeling about this dare

Me: ya should but for now well do this last so you guys can escape for now

Me: next dare from icywarm

I WANT MEW! Let's see, I don't really hate any of the pokemon gang but I looooove stuff like this. I dare ash, may, dawn, max, brock, tracy, and uh for the heck of it paul, to be transformed into the pokemon the r closest with while that pokemon in turn is transformed into that person. I'm just bored and I like stuff like that.

Me: awesome sauce dare well here we go Jirachi use one desire! And no you cant have mew

Jirachi: okay!

_A huge cloud of smoke began to appear and when it cleared there was a pikachu a bulbasuar a togekiss a ralts a kangeskan a smergle and a weavile where there_

Paul: what the we're Pokemon!

Ash: I'm a pikachu!

may: I'm a bulbasuar!

Dawn: I'm a kangeshkan

Me: and I don't care now for the Pokemon! Oh and I picked Pokemon that you guys own or have met!

Togekiss: I'm a human!

Paul: no crap Sherlock

Me: Paul!

Paul: don't care!

Blazekin: the dares!

Me: here's the dare from ruby

Oh, so you allow yaoi huh? o.0 Brock, go make out with Paul AND Ash!

Get a Meowth,Skitty and Glameow and have them all cough up fur-balls in Dawn's face!

Use Blaziken to Fire Blast Gary to hell (cause I can't stand him) then roast hotdogs over his smoking carcass!

Have a Mightyena bite Ash on the ass!

Strip Misty down to her undies and make her dance for Brock, but tie Brock up with String Shot first so he can only look but not touch.

Me: this person is sick! I like that!

Paul: I'M SAFE I'M SAFE!

Me: ya well Paul I think you need glasses read the first line

Paul: DAMIT!

Me: well chop chop! Mew do ya thing!

Mew: physic!

Brock: for the record I'm straight!

Paul: I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I HATE MY FRIGGIN LIFE!

Ash: oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, OH MY GOD!

Me: well now that everyone is thoroughly scarred for life the next dare meowth glameow skitty use hairball attack!

Dawn oh my god! MY FACE WERES THE BATHROOM!

Me: down the hall marked room and board take the left turn and your there

dawn: *runs off*

Me: next!

Gary: NOOOOOO I DONT WANNA DIIIIIEEEEEE!

Me: too bad FIRE BLAST

Blaziken: HIYAAHHH

Gary: OH GOD IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BU-*got burned to ash and bones*

Me: hot dog time *grabs weenies* everyone gather round

Kenny: *walks in* whats all the commotion- OH CRAP YOUR BACK!

Me: why hello Kenny

Kenny: *screams* THIS CANT BE REEEEAAAALLLLLLL!

Me: MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Blaziken: ahem the dares!

Me: on yeah right ash come here I have cake

ash: I cant cause I'm STILL A FRIGGIN PIKACHU!

Me: oh yeah jirachi! One desire!

Ash: OH YEAH OPPASBLE THUMBS!

Me: NOW MIGHTYENA GO!

Mightyena: *chomp*

ash: my ass! My beautiful ass!

Me: next! *reads* oh this is good! Sprianak go!

Brock: *tied up* what? Whats going on!

Me: since the real misty would hunt me down and shoot me, hears some really hot read headed models instead to dance in front of Brock!

Brock: WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME SOOOOOO LET ME GO! JUST ONE! JUST ONE HOT BABE!

Me: NOPE!

Paul: that's just cold, even for you

Me: *deadpan voice* you want to throws things at him don't you?

Paul: yes so very much please

Me: there's a bin of rotten food next to the rocks

Paul: WHOO! *runs off*

Blaziken: your do realize that hes going to use the rocks right?

Me: so?

Blaziken: *sighs*

me: next dare from Plumalchemyst 

I now dare the girls to jump in the stream of the drown boy at least the shaved head will look good XD

Kenny wear a dress

Me: *ignoring Brocks screams of pain* me hmm girls jump in to the stream of the drowned boy huh? And the hair is still fuzz so LETS DO IT!

Girls: NEVER!

dawn: haven't we suffered enough at your hands?

Me: *calls out empolleon* nope! HYDRO PUMP

girls: *fall in* YAAAHHHH

_as they step out there's a cloud of steam when it clears all of the girls are now taller slim but toned and have on the guy version of their clothes_

may: what? Were dudes I feel stupider already!

Dawn: change us back!

Me: shure! I UNDO THE CUSER OF DROWNED BOY!

Boys: *are back to girls*

Me: now moving on to-

delibird: more mail! more mail! *flies in* here ya go *drops off bag*

Me: cool now we have mor-

Paul: OH HELL NO! *tackles me*

Me: get off!

Ash: *joins in* we have had enough for one day plus you still have summer homework

Blaziken: WHAT? You never told me that!

Me: guah now's not the time!

Blaziken: *grumbles then sighs* oh well since the queen of anime is currently uh... busy well be doing all of the dares we missed in chapter 4 ½ so until next time!

Me: REVIEW AND HELP ME!


	5. a plan for pairings and doing the dares

Me: OMG! IM ALIVE AGAIN!

Blaziken: Y AY!

Me: yeah and happy new years!

Paul: DAMMIT ADANNA!

Me: what

ash: we're Still. Not. Done!

Me: okay so I fell behind schedule.

Blaziken: just no... just no.

Me: well that's about to change! First off I just realized that it doesn't take to long to write these, so every day I'm gonna read for and hour and write for the rest and that should get me some more done, and that this story will haz PAIRINGSZ! And all dares will now be described in..

Epic commercial voice: IN HIGH DEFINITION!

Paul: well cool... wait! WHAT!

Me: can't talk! Gotta do dares! *walks off*

Paul: *sighs* *whispers* great another pairing with someone I don't even like

Me: dare time! This is from Sora532 who for some reason escaped my notice from chp 2 till now

_May: you and Ash will make out (Advanceshipping is amazing)_

_Kenny: light someone's head on fire_

_Ash: here's a claymore and so you will have to go berserk on Paul or Gary_

_Paul: If Ash chooses to go after you I'll teach you how to use Glide._

_Dawn: you have to have a Kung Fu fight with May and beat the crap out of her for kissing Ash. (Pearlshipping moment)_

ash: AWW do I have to?

May: why?

Me: did I make the dares? I did not! So suck it up and suck each others faces!

Ash-n-May: fine

_Ash and may slowly walked towards each each looking like they really didn't want to do this. Ash hesitated and May clearly wanting to get this over advanced_(ha ha! unintended Shipping joke!) _and placed her lips on his. _

Me: and in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! annnnnnnddd your done

Ash-n-May: *break away blushing*

Me: and now Kenny *reads* oh I know how this is gonna end...

Kenny: MWUHAHAHAH SUFFER ADANNA, SUFFER !

Me: AHHHHH IT BURNS IT BURNS*running around in a circle* empoleon water gun!

Kenny: ahahahahahaah *rolling*

Me: *pissed* oh so you think it's funny BLAZIKEN FLAMTHOWER!

Kenny: AWW SHIT IM ON FIRE! IM ON FIRE! * slowly dies from burning*

Me: fun fact! You don't die from the heat of burning, you die from your internal liquids being dried out

Paul: well that's creepy...

Me: next Ash! Take your pick!

Ash: Really?

Me: *nods* mmmhhmmm either Paul or Gary

ash: *evil grin* I chose GARY!

Gary: what!

ash: MWUHAHAHAH! DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!

_Ash then began to chase Gary around the room taking wild swings at Garry's head while everyone watches. Ash eventually manages to clip Garry's back causing him to hit the ground Ash then jumped on him and proceeded to beat the shit out of Gary._

Paul: glad that wasn't me.

Me: nah the author would of taught you glide. Anyways next!

Dawn: wait? WHEN DID THEY KISS I HAVEN'T BEEN KISSED! *turns to may* YOU DIE! HIIIIIIYYYYYAHHH!

May: IT WAS A DARE!

Blaziken: everybody was kung fu fighting!

_May and Dawn the proceeded to fight each other with the ancient fighting art till nothing was visible but a classic cartoon fight cloud. After a few minutes the fight cloud had died down with May and Dawn both on the ground scuffed up, May had a black eye but one of Dawns pearly_(hah this time the joke was intended!)_whites missing in the front._

Me: and now I revive thee with THE POWAH OF ANIME!

May: I LIVE!

Me: and now the next batch! From PokeshippersRising

_hey i'll try to fuel u with dares so here's my first set:_

_ash: make out with misty and enjoy it_

_misty: do the same as ash_

_Paul: make with your shinx (here's my mew and mewtwo for if he resist)_

_dawn-n-Kenny:make out_

_may: slap drew then kiss him_

_drew: give your Pokemon to may and all you get is a magikarp lv.1_

_and what ever person dare ash to kill misty i'm hunting them down _

_(i'm very overprotective when it comes to misty)_

Ash: again with the kissing!

Misty: I know

Me: JUST DO IT!

Paul: *sigh*

_Ash and Misty close in on each other just as Ash and May had done before. Misty with a blush, studied the pokeball_(ha! 3 for 3)_ symbol on his hat trying not to look directly at him as she and him pressed their lips together._

Me: okay moving on and ash what up with the sinnoh hat your in unova?

Ash: oh! I um... forgot yeah! that's why...

Me: yeah...um... now Paul must make out with the shinx.

Paul: okay.

Me: huh? Oh ummm mew!

Mew: yeah?

Me: find the shinx will ya?

Shinx: WHERE IS KENNY

Me: there it is GO POKESHIPPERSRISING'S MEWTWO! PHYSIC!

Shinx: *growls*

Me: well ain't it a bundle of cute go on Paul kiss it

Paul: fine *sighs*

Me: hmm

_As the shinx continued to try and struggle Paul walked forward dragging his feet he gave the shinx a look and quickly pressed his lips to the top of the shinx's head_

Me: huh wait what!

Paul: it says make with the shinx we just assumed it was make out for all we know it could have been make up! So therefore I just had to kiss it it didn't say were

Me: damn you and your loopholes!

Paul: *shrugs*

Me: okay and Drew! Give up your Pokemon!

Drew: no! Not my roserade! *sad noises*

May: *sighs*I as much as I would love to see drew fail for the rest of his career how 'bout this we have a contest and all Drew can use is the magikarp while I get use any of his Pokemon, oh and if we do this I'm not doing that slap-n-kiss.

Me: hmm go against the specifics of a dare for public humiliation? Well Drew your lucky I need you all to get along(see top of page) so here's the magikarp lvl 1 I egg breeded it, so it knows water gun, flail and of course...splash .

Drew: it's so... crappy.

Me: I know and May here you are!

May: thanks!

_May was first up and she called out roserade she stared off first with petal dance and then had a energy ball thrown into it after using razor leaf, it created beautiful pink and green fireworks with petals and grass falling._

Me: and Drew

_Drew had magikarp use water gun to create some puddles and then he had it splash around in it_

…_..._

…_..._

(What did you expect a Picasso! I've got nothing to work with, it's a magikarp!)

Me: okay I'm not even gonna have them do a battle part cause we all know that roserade, a _lvl 70 grass type_ against magikarp, a _lvl 1 water type _is going to be pointless. Oh and Kenny kiss dawn!

Kenny: *flattened* *twitches*

Blaziken: it appears as though he has been stepped on by the shinx.

Me: *yawns* well I'm off to bed so you guys get some rest we'll continue tomorrow.

Paul: please take this time to sleep, or use the bathroom, or connect to the people you have no doubt abandoned for the internet.

Intermission song!

TATA YOUNG "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy"

[Chorus]

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like

I'm the kind that boys fantasize

I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like

I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the

Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

[Chorus]

My mouth never takes a holiday

I always shock with the things I say

I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

[Chorus]

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

[Chorus]

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly

Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money

I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy

Just like my thoughts a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy

Can't change the way I am

Sexy naughty bitchy me

Me: and we're back!

Blaziken: time for more pain!

Me: so hers the dare from PokegalAngella

_Yay a torture show! This could take a while. I will list each person's torture._

_Ash: Make out with Misty, May, and Dawn and tell us who is the better kisser._

_Misty: Whack Gary with your mallet until your arms get sore._

_Brock: Be locked in a room of Nurse Joys and don't flirt with them.(if he flirts punish him anyway you like)_

_May: Sing "Kiss the Girl"._

_Drew: Dye your hair hot pink!_

_Dawn&Paul: Act out the scene from the Little Mermaid where "Kiss the Girl" is sung.(but have them kiss in the end)_

_Gary: Call yourself a loser or get beat up by Blazekin._

_Leaf: Eat 100 gallons of ice cream!_

_Tracey: Survive the fangirls!_

_Kenny: Same as Tracey._

Me: OH WOW! what is with these people and the basic shippings? Anyways I'm sorry but I haven't watched a Disney fairytale movie since forever so Paul and Dawn will just kiss with May singing in the background but first Ash! Make out with the girls!

Ash: UGH!

_Ash walked toward May, Dawn and Misty each of them lined up Ash then pressed his lips against Mays first pressing his tongue on her lips being granted entrance they then began to move their tongues around this was repeated with both Dawn and Misty._

Blaziken: so?

Ash: well...um the better kisser was... May

May: well...um thanks I think..

Me: annnndd next! And in order to prolong the pain bring out the whackiniator 2000!

Blaziken: this state of the art beating bot was inspired by Misty herself so this bot comes with a titanium mallet, perfect for all your whacking needs!

Misty: wow it's shiny.

Me: and now Gary will be beat for 2 hours straight!

Gary: I JUST FINSHED GETTING BEAT BY ASH!

Me: toooooo bad! Now ATTACK!

_Gary sensing his impending doom started running while the whacker just stood there all of a sudden it shot out its hand and metal cables came out they quickly tied up Gary and the bot began to pound the shit out of him... again._

Me: while that's happening BROCK!

Brock: what?

Me: *holds out wrist bracelet* first put this on

Brock: mmmkay *puts on* now what?

Me: in this room is a bunch of nurse Joys in Japanese sailor nurse uniforms.

Brock: NUUUURRRRSSSSEEEE JOOOOYYYY!*runs into room*

_inside the room_

Brock:*runs up to first nurse joy* oh nurse Joy how beauti-AAAAHHHHHHHHH

Me: *over intercom* BWUAHAHAHAAH! did I forget to tell you that you can't flirt with them, that bracelet will zap you if do first offense is 20 volts, the next it increases and so on..

_outside_

Me: I don't think he'll survive

Brock: DAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Me: yep he's weak anyways, DREW! get the dying!

Drew: What! But hot pink!

Me: DYE IT!

drew: or else what!

Me: or else I'll post that disturbing twilight defense rant you did on YouTube.

Drew: YOU HAVE THAT! I PASSWORD PROTECTED IT!

Me: NEVER TRUST A NERD WITH A COMPUTER! So dye it or it's going viral!

Drew: okay! I'll dye it

Me: good, bathroom's down the housing hall to the left.

_When drew had come back from dying his hair it had gone from its nice emerald green to a dirty old sweatpants gray with a few streaks of pink and green in it _

Me: well that looks foul..

Drew: MY HIIIIIIIAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Me: NEXT! And May start singing! bold is the lyrics in the description

May: *starts singing* there you see her her standing there across the room...

_as May continued singing in the background Paul and Dawn slowly closed the distance between them both Dawn and him silent_

_**she doesn't have a lot to say but there's something about her..**_

_meanwhile Ash was staring intently at them as Paul slightly parted his lips along with Dawn_

_**and you don't know why but your dying to try**_

_Paul leaned in slightly as did Dawn with all of us staring _

_**you wanna kiss the girl...**_

_as the rest of us were cooing slightly Ash was looking on with jealously and longing_

_**shalalala my oh my looks the boy to shy ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_as the closed the gap Paul looked at Dawn with indifference and finally closed the gap_

_**shalalala ain't that sad, its such a same too bad**_

_Paul and Dawn finally kissed closing their eyes and you could see a moving of the tongues between them, not violently but slow soft and sensual. Meanwhile all but one were entranced by the sight._

_**Your gonna miss the girl...**_

_**go on and kiss the girl...**_

Me: and that's a wrap on the kissing!

Ash: what next?

Brock: OH MY GOD I CAN'T FELL MY ARM IS THIS EVEN LEGAL! AHHHHHH!

Me: oh shit! I forgot about him!

Mew: haha, electric cock block.

me:*snickers* nice... well now GARY! Admit your a loser or my Blazekin gets to pound you.

Gary: I AM NOT A LOSER!

Me: OKAY THAT'S IT BLAZEKIN GO!

Gary: AAHHHHHH NO NO NO, I'M A LOSER! I'M A LOSER! IM THE BIGGEST LOSER EVER! I'M NOT COOL! I QUIT BATTLING TO BECOME A PROFESSIONAL NEEEEEERRRRRDDDD!

Me: wow...he admitted it

Paul: I knew it.

Me: well time for the next one! JIRACHI! I wish for 100 gallons of ice cream.

Jirachi: sure what flavor?

Me: Idk leaf what flavor?

leaf: chocolate fudge!

Jirachi: mmmkay! Wish!

_All of a sudden a hundred gallons of chocolate fudge ice cream appeared in towers_

_meanwhile at a nearby ice cream factory_

dude: WHAT! how the hell do you misplace a hundred gallons of ice cream!

Worker: I don't know I'm just paid to pack it into boxes, not count it!

_At the studio_

Me: now Leaf EAT!

Leaf: WHOOT!

Me: and now for Leaf eats ice cream while I play funnily fitting music~om nom nom nom nom nom nom! om nom nom nom nom nom nom! om nom om nom om nom om nom!

Leaf: *eating* IT'S SO FUDEGY!

Me: now how do you feel-uh leaf ummm leaf

leaf: OMG 

Me: aww hell she's sugar rushing! Quick get the tranqs!

Ash: I got em! *shoots*

leaf: *still running* OHMY GODTHATTICKLES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Me: she's slowing down hit her two more times

leaf: NOOOOOOOO *runs*

Me: DAMMIT! Well there's no helping it but she can't get out of the studio at least, so we'll move on and-

Brock: hey leaf what are doing in the control roo-OH MY GOD THE PAIN GET HER AWAY FROM THE ELECTRICITY BUTTON OH DEAR GOD AHHHHHHH

Me: crap. well if Brock dies he'll just revive with the power of anime so we're good, moving on! Tracey and Kenny survive your fangirls!

Kenny: WHAT NO! THERE EVILLLLLL

Me: too bad! SPARTA KICK!*kicks them into the fangirl pit* good luck HAHA not!

_Kenny and Tracey stood there shivering holding each other praying they survive when the chamber door opens with a creeeeeeekkkk! They let out a girlish scream expecting hordes of them to appear but .._

_THERE WERE NO FANGIRLS!_

Me: BWUAHAHAHAAH OMG YOU GUYS HAVE NO FANGIRLS!

Everyone: *laughing their ass off*

Kenny: oh shut up! can you get us out of here!

Me: fine *throws rope* now moving on to the dares form icywarm! Back for round two!

_*sniffle sniffle* no Mew? Meh, its okay. I has torchure ideas. Dye Misty's hair PURPLE, make Ash dress up as Ashely and dance sexilly in front of Brock. But don't tell Brock that Ashely is Ash, and let him so whatever he wants to "her". Paul must be atacked by the wrath of ten millon pin missils. Uh, Gary gets ice cream that'll turn him gay (if he's not alreadt.) May, hmm, I can think of nothing so she gets to just sit and watch laughing evilly at everyone else's misfortune. And don't forget to put in how Brock reacts to finding out Ashely is Ash. That's all, for now. *evil laughtor followed by Death Note characters yelling at me quit laughing like Kira or else I'll be rendered no longer in the consious state.*_

Me: okay first dare! Misty it's purple hair time!

Misty: UGH REALLY! *walks off to bathroom*

Me: and while she's doing that, I'm sorry Paul but you have to face ten million pin missiles

Paul: DAMN you icywarm!

Me: NOW cacnea! Use ultimate pinmissile!

Paul: AHHHHHHHH OH HELL IT'S SO SPIKY!

Me: *winces* ooooohhh that's gotta hurt

Paul: it *twitches* does

Me: well now I have to get Brock

misty: I'm back!

Me: wow! It actually doesn't look that bad!

_Misty's hair had now become a vivid purple with streaks of her original orange in it_

Me: okay, now before I get Brock, Ash! Dress up as ASHLEY and dance for Brock sexily

Ash: WAIT WHAT! WHY!

Me: for the last time! READ. THE. DARE! and if you don't I'll just make someone else like Paul! Brock liked him as girl

Paul: DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS!

Ash: fine * walks off to go change*

Me: okay now Brock!

Brock: *twitching* what do _you _want.

Me: ouch harsh anyways in order to apologize for making you endure sugar high leaf with buttons here's ummmm Ashaline to dance for you!

Brock: me like!

Ash: *as Ashaline* oh umm sure begins dancing!

Me: and you get to watch her dance for 15 minutes!

Brock: WAIT I WANT MORE TIME!

Me: NO! Ashaline off the stage!

Brock: COME BACK MY LOVE! *chases*

ash: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *runs*

Paul: somebody start the billy hill music

Me: on it! But now its time for...

Blaziken: THE SEVEN MINUTES IN THE CLOSET EXTRAVAGANZA!

Me: if your not to sure what I mean go back to the last chapter and read

Paul: can we skip this

Me: NO!, no dare skipping!

Paul: *grumbles* fine

Me: okay now hold on while I get the spin the bottle app

Blazekin: really?

Me: yes really annnnnnnnddddd done! Now I'll spin it! And first up is Brock! With Ash!

Ash: what!

Me: JUST GO!

Ash-n-Brock: fine

_Ash and Brock walked into the closet_

Me: and for optimum getting this done we have 3 closets! So next is Drew! With Paul!

Drew-n-Paul: okay

_Paul and Drew walked into the closet_

Me: and finally Kenny! With May!

_May and Kenny walked into the closet_

Me: okay now lets look in on highlights from the closets!

_with Paul-n-Drew_

Paul: sooo...

Drew: sooo..

Paul: your a coordinator?

Drew: yeah bit its not that girly my Pokemon have to be strong yet graceful

Paul: heh to each his own

_outside_

Me: next!

_With Ash and Brock_

Brock: Ash you need to stop lying to your self

Ash: I'm not

Brock: stop making excuses and admit that have feelings for-*static*

_outside_

Me: AHHHHHHHHH! where's the remote? the remote!

Misty: I got it! *Turns back on*

_With Ash and Brock_

Ash: okay I understand

Brock: good

_outside_

Me: DAMNIT!

people in closet: * walk out*

Paul: what are you cursing now

Me: *pissed* nothing oh and Brock Ashaline was Ash

Brock: *twitches* hehe very funny adanna

Me: I'm terminated glute's

May: wha

Me: dead ass

May: ohhhhhhh

Brock: ! WHHHHHAAAATTTTT BUTBUT IIIII SHHEEE SHEESHEE HEHEHEH *points to Ash* GHAHAHAAHAGAAHG *collapses with seizures*

Me: weeeellll that went... okay

Paul: you are one sick chick

Me: I get that a lot along with bitch, so sue me but anyways!

everyone: READ AND REVIEW!

Brock: GASSFFHGGHFAGFHAHGFHA *twitching*

Me: yeah...someone call the hospital, I don't think the power of anime can fix that!


End file.
